The Monster
by badwolf0924
Summary: I was allowed to write a fan fiction for my pharmacy tech class... This is one of the ones I came up with. Just a nice little oneshot!


**Hey there! So this is my technical first fan fiction... As in the first one I'm posting. I had to write papers every month in my Pharmacy Tech class about a drug of my choice, and my teacher was big on Doctor Who, Sherlock, Buffy... Basically he was into anything sci-fi and/or BBC. Which was great! It was an awesome class... Anywho, so for my third paper I decided to see if he'd let me write a fan fic... and well, he said sure! This is my first one, it's got Meth use in it... But don't let that overshadow the Doctor and Rose!**

**I'm just putting it out there, seeing what kind of responses I get, I also have two other ones from my class that I'll probably be posting soon. **

**But please, do let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I definitely don't own Doctor Who, or david tennant... I so wish I did. That sounds creepy, beyond belief! (also, I don't own Lord of the Rings... you'll understand upon reading...)**

**Enjoy [=**

"So, Rose Tyler, where do you want to go next?" The doctor gazed over at his blonde companion, she smiled with her tongue in her teeth.

"You pick. Take me to your favorite place." At her response, he grinned his signature grin.

"Alright. Allons-y!" He pulled a lever and the TARDIS took off. Taking them to his favorite planet in all of the galaxies. Once they landed with a thump the doctor explained where they were, "Alright Rose, we are now on the planet Silmarillion."

"Why does that name sound familiar?" She thought for a moment, then it clicked, "Hey didn't Tolkien write a book with that name?"

"Precisely. As you will see when you walk out that door, everything in Tolkien's books was real, he was from this planet, was writing the story of his home after he crash landed."

"You're kiddin!"

"Nope, get changed into something a little more, hobbit-y, and we'll head out!" She grinned ran down to the wardrobe to find the perfect outfit, the Doctor didn't change, he never did.

"Alright Doctor, let's go meet some hobbitses!" They linked arms and walked through the doors, grinning. Only their smiles faded, "Um... This don't look like middle-earth." She said as a car rushed by them on an otherwise empty street.

"No... No it doesn't does it." He furrowed his brow and stuck his finger in his mouth. Pulling it out and holding it in mid air, "Yeah... Just what I thought. America, 2006. I'd say somewhere in Oregon."

"Oregon? How interesting." Rose huffed.

"Oh come on. It could be fun, I promise as soon as we figure out what went wrong we'll get back on our way to middle..." He stopped talking, the sound of crying could be heard through the alley way the TARDIS was sitting in, "Do you hear that?"

"Yeah... Sounds like a child." Rose looked around.

"Great, it better not be wearing a gas mask." He took rose's hand and she giggled at the remark. They began to walk further down the alley and then they saw him, a young boy, couldn't be any older than 10 sitting against a doorway crying his eyes out.

"Hello." Rose said, walking to him, "Are you alright?" She knelt down next to him and he lifted his head from his hands.

"No. I'll never be alright again, not as long as she's gone!" Rose looked at the Doctor, who's brow was furrowed and his eyes were filled with worry.

"Who?" She asked.

"My mom. She's gone." He replied, his head falling back into his hands.

"Where's she gone?" The Doctor asked.

"They took her!" He cried and the Doctor knelt down next to Rose.

"Who?" Rose asked.

"The monsters. My dad says the monster has her!" Rose and the Doctor looked at one another.

"We could help you find her." Rose said. The Doctor shot her a look but she didn't care.

"Could you really?" The boy lifted his head once again and looked at Rose, eyes filled with a new hope.

"Yeah, sure! We help people all the time, fighting monsters." Rose smiled and the Doctor sighed, but joined in.

"Yes, we fight monsters on the daily." The boy looked at him and he grinned from ear to ear, "Now come on! Let's go find your mum!" They stood up and rose held out her hand. The boy gladly took it. They walked out of the alley and onto the street.

"So is that why you're dressed like that? Because you fight monsters?" The boy asked Rose and she looked down at her outfit.

"Oh... uh, yeah. It's my special monster defeating dress." She looked over at the Doctor who was laughing quietly, but stopped when their eyes met.

"So, um, I'm sorry what was your name?" The Doctor asked the boy.

"Kevin, my name's Kevin." He replied eagerly.

"Alright Kevin! Well I'm The Doctor! And the medieval clothed girl here is Rose Tyler. Now, can you tell me where your mum was last seen?"

"Yeah, her car was left on the side of the road down this way!" He started running, and they of course followed. They ran down a couple of blocks and finally reached a small stretch of road near the woods, an old Ford sat unoccupied and quiet. The Doctor walked to the driver side door, it was unlocked so he opened it and looked around. There was no sign of a struggle, but he checked further for clues. Rose stood off to the side with Kevin while the Doctor investigated.

"So, Kevin, what's your mum's name?" She asked him.

"Her name? I think it's Deborah. I don't know, I call her mom." She smiled at his comment, remembering that she didn't know her mum's real name until she was twelve and someone phoned asking for her.

"Well I promise you, the Doctor is very good at finding and helping people, we will get her back for you." She looked down at him and he smiled up at her, he grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight.

"Looks like she might have known whoever it was that took her, there seems to be no sign of a struggle, I'd even go so far as to say they were in the car with her, persuaded her to stop here and get out, and then took her. Kevin... Do you know any of your mum's friends?" He bent down to Kevin's eye level. Kevin looked down at the ground.

"No. She didn't really talk about friends, and kind of kept things to herself." He looked back at the doctor, "Sorry."

"Oh it's fine! No worries." The Doctor grinned and rustled Kevin's hair, "I've got her cell phone." He held it up and stood tall. "It looks like someone named Raymond Peters called her just before midnight two days ago."

"That was when I last saw her! At around 10:30 on Thursday!"

"What were you doing up that late?" Rose asked.

"I was playing World of Warcraft." He answered like it should have been obvious.

"Okay." Rose said and stifled a laugh.

"Right, do you know who the man is?" He asked Kevin.

"Yeah! He works at the pharmacy down the street!" He started heading towards it, pulling Rose along with him, "This way! Come on!"

They reached the pharmacy and went inside to find a thin, pale, sickly looking fellow behind the counter.

"That's him." Kevin whispered. Rose thought it must have been an alien whose disguise was starting to come undone.

"Can I help you?" He asked in a monotone voice.

"Yes please." The Doctor walked up and leaned his arm on the counter, "We're looking for young Kevin's mum." He pointed with his thumb at Kevin who was staying back with Rose.

"I don't know who that is." Raymond said, shifting uncomfortably.

"Oh but I think you do. In fact, I'd go so far as to say you know exactly who she is, who has her, and where they took her." The Doctor continued staring Raymond down, who crossed his arms and started laughing.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think I mean?"

"You think I kidnapped her? No! We were just meeting up to have a little fun... That's all... She should be at her usual place by now." The Doctor stood up and furrowed his brow.

"What's her usual place?" He asked. Raymond rolled his eyes and scribbled an address on a piece of receipt paper.

"This is where she usually goes, if she's still there, then I suggest you don't go looking, because you won't like what you find." He handed the paper to the Doctor.

"Well I'm looking for this young boys mother, so I think I can handle whatever it is I find." He snatched the paper and started walking out.

"Say, one question." Raymond said.

"What?" The Doctor turned, annoyed.

"Why's she dressed like that?"

"Oh." The Doctor laughed and Rose rolled her eyes, "Uh, big Lord of the Rings fan, she's going to a convention."

"Oh really? I love that movie, maybe I could go with you sometime?" He leaned on the counter. The Doctor laughed and Rose's jaw dropped a little.

"Seriously? No." Rose turned and pulled Kevin out of the Pharmacy. The Doctor soon followed, still laughing, "I'm glad you were so entertained by that!"

"Oh come on now, it was funny." Rose crossed her arms and stared at him, "Alright, let's get to the TARDIS." They walked back to the alley where they met Kevin and he walked in.

"We're going in that thing?" Kevin asked, obviously not understanding.

"Yeah, I promise it's a lot bigger than it looks."

"And how are we going to find my mom in a box?"

"Just come on, you'll see." She grabbed his hand and smiled, this being the first child to come into the TARDIS with them.

"Woah!" He exclaimed the moment they walked through the doors, "It's giant! It's like another dimension!"

"Exactly my dear boy! It's exactly that." The Doctor exclaimed. "A 10 year old gets immediately what it takes others quite a while to understand. Incredible." Rose looked at the Doctor who was brimming with pride for this boy he hardly even knew.

"Right, so Doctor... Let's go find his mum, yeah?"

"Yes of course, here we go, hold onto something!" The TARDIS took off and landed almost immediately almost knocking everyone on their bums, "Short jumps, very tricky." He said.

"I don't understand... We're still in a box after all..." Kevin looked around confused.

"Oh no Kevin, it's much more than that. So much more." The Doctor said, "Open the door." Kevin walked to the door of the TARDIS. He grabbed the handle and took a deep breath. When he opened the door they were no longer in an alleyway, but in front of a house. A lone, quiet house. The windows were boarded up and the grass was unkempt, he knew his mother would never go there voluntarily.

"Oh wow! We moved!" He exclaimed.

"That we did Kev." Rose said, "Now let's go get your mum!" They all ran up the stairs and to the old door, the screen was rusted and the paint was chipping off. The door itself was an old wooden one, cracks and chips everywhere. The Doctor tried the handle, it was unlocked.

"Well that's convenient. Seeing how my sonic doesn't work on wood." He opened the door and the smell washed over them. He wasn't sure what it was, but it was awful. It smelled like burning plastic and vomit. The house was quiet, people were sleeping in random places, they could hear sounds from a television coming from somewhere.

"What is this place?" Rose asked, grabbing a hold of Kevin's hand.

"I don't know Rose... But I don't think it's an alien that has his mum."

"Do you see her?" Rose asked.

"No... Where could she be? I have a feeling she's in one of these rooms!" He ran away from them, heading to the only room with light shining under the doorway.

"Kevin no!" The Doctor shouted, but it was too late. He opened the door and there she was, sitting in a chair.

"Mom!" He exclaimed, but she didn't move. The Doctor and Rose ran in after him, "Mom?" He started walking towards her but the Doctor stopped him.

"Rose, take Kevin out of here." He said, she didn't need to ask why, she'd already assessed her surroundings.

"Come on Kev, it's not safe for you in here." She grabbed his hand and pulled him out, even though he protested.

"Oh dear... Deborah I'm sorry, I am so, so sorry... What have you done to yourself?" He looked at her sorrowfully. He looked around her, there was a pipe, a balled up piece of tinfoil and a bag full of a crystallized substance, "The monster has you indeed." He felt her pulse, it was faint, but still there. She was staring up at the ceiling, breathing slowly and softly, "Come on then, let's get you out of here." He picked her up and carried her out of the room, it was no task at all, she was extremely light from a lack of sustenance. He carried her out the door of that house, down the stairs an into the TARDIS where Rose and Kevin were waiting.

"You got her!" He exclaimed.

"Yes Kevin, I got her, but we're not safe yet. The monsters injected her with bad things, we need to get her to a hospital." The Doctor explained.

"Let's go then!" He shouted and closed the doors of the TARDIS. The Doctor went to the control panel and they headed to a hospital. He took her in the doors and gave her to the E.R. explaining where they found her. He told Kevin to call his father. He explained to the doctors not to let her go without admitting her to a rehabilitation facility. It was their time to go.

"Kevin, listen to me" the Doctor knelt down and put his hand on the boys shoulder, "I need you to be strong, look after your mother. Never let them take her again, you understand?" Kevin nodded.

"Yes, I promise, I won't ever let her get taken again."

"Good. Now we have to leave." He looked at Rose and they started to go. Rose gave Kevin one last hug before they left and told him to stay strong.

Once Rose and the Doctor were back at the TARDIS she had to wipe away some tears.

"I just don't understand it Doctor... Why would she leave her child like that for... Drugs?" The Doctor took Rose into his arms and let her cry.

"I should have known Rose... Really. We're in the outskirts of Portland, Oregon in 2006... Crystal Meth is running rampant. The human race is so amazing, so special... But they think so little of themselves that they turn to such drastic and debilitating measures, it's the only depressing thing about you guys... Well except for your love for war, but that's universal." Rose looked up at her Doctor. She smiled and squeezed him tight.

"Well you're the only drug I need Doctor, you and the TARDIS." He laughed and let her go.

"Alright, you're still wearing that wonderful dress... So.. What do you say we go to Silmarillion finally!?"

"Only if I can walk into Mordor."

"Rose, one does not simply.." The Doctor started but she put her finger to his lips.

"I know, I know. Get on with it!"

"Alright! Allons-y!" He pulled the lever and they took off.

Fin.

**Alright! I hope you enjoyed it, it's full of nerdy goodness and it's short and sweet. **

**Rose and 10 really are my favorite!**


End file.
